Demons in the Neighbourhood
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Rosalyn gets possessed by Baal, who plans on turning Calvin's neighbourhood into a burning wasteland. It's up to Calvin and Hobbes to defeat Rosalyn and push back Baal's despicable plans. Rated T for strong violence and reference to demonic scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

Calvin was in his room, reading comic books with Hobbes when his mom knocked on his door "Calvin?"

"Come in, mom" Calvin replied, still focusing on his book.

Mom entered the room "I have something to tell you. Tonight me and your father are going to New York City to see The Lion King with your aunt Melanie."

"Oh boy!" said Calvin as he bounced off the bed and ran into his closet. He burst back out wearing an "I Heart New York" shirt, a pair of sunglasses, some jeans, his dress shoes, and a necklace with a faux gold dollar sign on it while he was holding his iPod that was playing "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z.

"No, no!" snapped mom, who instantly snatched the iPod and turned it off "You're not going. Rosalyn is coming to look after you when we're gone."

Calvin's eyes grew wide. He ran back to his closet and shut himself inside "Don't open the door until you get back!"

Two hours later, Rosalyn came.

"Oh, good, you're here, Rosalyn." said Mom as she opened the door "Calvin's in his room. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. We'll be back by morning."

Rosalyn's eyes were bright green. Her nails were unusually long "Don't worry" she said "I'll take good care of Calvin. Enjoy your trip. Mom and Dad left out the door. Rosalyn instantly shut it closed and jumped onto the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped it to the movie channel "Welcome back to our horror movie marathon. Up next: It Came from the Basement!"

Calvin and Hobbes creped down the stairs and tried to watch the movie without getting caught. Suddenly, Rosalyn turned around and caught them "YOU!" she yelled "Get back in your bed!"

The force of the scream sent poor Calvin and Hobbes scrambling for Calvin's room. The ran inside and shut the door closed behind them "What the heck is up with Rosalyn?" asked Hobbes "She's never like this!"

"I know. You don't think…"

"Think what?"

"You don't think a demon possessed her?"

"Demons? You believe in that stuff?"

"No, but I read this book at the library about monsters and stuff, and it said that a demon can possess the soul of an evil spirit and have them carry out their evil whims!"

"OK. Now how do we find out if Rosalyn's really possessed?"

"We search for clues" said Calvin.

"Oh boy! Snooping!"


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin and Hobbes crept down the stairs while inside a cardboard box. They managed to creep into the kitchen without being seen by Rosalyn. Hobbes reached out and swiped Rosalyn's purse off the table. The two friends dumped the contents on the floor. There was interesting things inside: A bottle of nail polish, nail polish remover, lipstick, a tampon, a wallet, and other things.

"Is that all?" asked Calvin. Hobbes shook the purse more, and out fell a bunch of notes, a pouch, and a strange talisman.

"Jackpot!" whispered Calvin. He picked up the talisman and studied it. It was round with five points sticking out of it. In the center was a bright red jewel. All along the outline there were strange symbols that sort of looked like words "Hobbes, can you read this?"

Hobbes picked up the talisman and studied it "Nope, sorry. This is really ancient." Hobbes gave the talisman back to Calvin, and then he picked up the stack of notes.

"Listen to these!" said Hobbes in a loud whisper "'Dear Charlie, don't be late for our cult meeting. It's the same time every night: 11:00 in the crypt at the town graveyard.'"

"Wow, Rosalyn's a cultist! No wonder she's so mean all the time."

Calvin took another note out of the stack. Stapled to it was a picture of Rosalyn and what looked like her boyfriend, Charlie. Both of them were standing on a hilltop wearing black robes and Rosalyn was wearing the talisman around her neck "Dear Rosalyn, keep the Broodseeker Amulet safe. It is the cornerstone of our cult, and if it gets destroyed, Lord Baal will never be awakened.' I know who Baal is!" exclaimed Calvin "From that monster book I read, Baal is supposed to be a demon lord who commands a huge army of demons!"

"So Rosalyn IS up to something!" said Hobbes "And whatever it is, is certainly won't be pretty!"

Just then, the box was pulled off of them, and they looked up to see Rosalyn holding it "You're dead, Calvin, and I'm SERIOUS!"

Calvin got a quick glimpse of Rosalyn's glowing eyes right before she scooped them up in the box and closed it shut on them. She walked over to the table and got a roll of tape. She taped the top of the box tight, then carried it out to her car.

Hobbes quickly cut out some air holes with his claws to avoid suffocating "Let us go, you fiend!"

Rosalyn threw the box in the back seat then started up the car. She drove down the street, heading for the graveyard.

Meanwhile, Mom and Dad were almost in New York. Dad turned on the radio "Welcome back to Boomer 102 Classic Rock, where we promise never to expose yourself to anything you haven't heard a million times before!"

"Ahh, my favourite." said Dad.

"And now for the news, with Ollie Tabooger."

"Thanks, Tom" said Ollie "We have reports around the Pennsylvania area of a mysterious band of thugs dressed up in black attire roaming the streets. Is this a Halloween prank, or something more? Coming up next, space alien weds two-headed Elvis clone!"

Dad turned off the radio "I finally find a good radio station, and they plague it with nonsense!"

There was a moment of silence, then Mom said "Do you think Calvin's OK?"

"Of course, dear. He and Rosalyn are probably having tons of fun right now."


	3. Chapter 3

After a long silence, Calvin woke up. He nudged Hobbes then looked out the air hole. Everything was pitch black. Suddenly, the entire room lit up in a flash of red light, and the top of the box opened up. As Calvin and Hobbes looked around, they saw that they were in a stony, underground room where a bunch of people in black cloaks stood around them. Candles were lit, skulls were hung on the rafters, and scrolls with the same ancient writing found on the talisman written in red paint were posted on the walls.

They looked over and saw Rosalyn right next to them, showing them off "Bjorn, I bring sacrifice."

A man with a red hood and cape and the same black robes stepped out of the shadows. He took off his hood revealing that one of his eyes was gone! Calvin broke out into a cold sweat when he saw Bjorn's diabolical face.

"Excellent, apprentice. These young souls will appease Lord Baal quite well. But how about we make it more appealing?"

Bjorn snapped his fingers and several robed men brought handful after handful of jewellery to Calvin and Hobbes. One of the men took Calvin's shirt off "Hey!" yelled Calvin "Stop that, creep!" Once his shirt was off, then men put the jewellery on the boys. From necklaces to rings, soon Calvin and Hobbes had so much jewellery that they almost couldn't move.

"Awesome! Thanks for the parting gifts, everyone!" exclaimed Calvin, as he started to run. But the weight of the jewellery made him practically immobile.

"You're not going anywhere, little boy" Bjorn frowned "Put them back in the box!"

Two men grabbed Calvin and Hobbes and put them back inside the cardboard box. The men slit the tips of their fingers and wiped the blood on the outside of the box. More robed men began drawing a circle around them with a charcoal briquette. Finally, Rosalyn sprinkled gasoline all along the outline of the circle and several lines leading to the box.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Calvin" she snickered as she finished.

Everyone stepped back as Bjorn lit a torch "We, the Cult of the Damned, have gathered here to make a tribute to our master, the lord of the underworld, Baal." He took out a very old book from a bookshelf and recited a mantra "Ohh, waaaaay oohhhhh aaaah ooh eeee ohhh" He lit the gasoline and it instantly began to spread. As it got closer to the box, everyone joined in the chanting "Ohh, waaaaay oohhhhh aaaah ooh eeee ohhh!"

Calvin started to cry "I don't wanna die, Hobbes! Not here! Not during a demonic sacrifice!"

Hobbes started to sob, too "Me neither, Calvin. You're the best buddy a tiger could ever have!"

As the box began to catch fire, a shadowy figure burst through the ceiling, causing the whole room to cave in. When the dust settled, Calvin and Hobbes were alright, and the figure leaped out and grabbed them "I'm here to save you" it said.

Calvin, Hobbes, and the mysterious rescuer ran away as Bjorn, Rosalyn, and the rest of the cultists started to get out of the rubble.

"They have escaped!" Bjorn shouted.

"My master, we will find them. Don't worry."

"You are right, apprentice." Bjorn clapped his hands twice "Repair the hideout! We must be ready for the arrival of the Prime Evils!"


	4. Chapter 4

Calvin, Hobbes, and the mysterious figure kept on running until they reached an old church. The mystery person walked up to the door and knocked on it to the tune of "In the Hall of the Mountain King". Half of the door opened up and a man in white robes answered "Yes?"

The mystery person took off its hood. Calvin and Hobbes gasped to see that it was a girl!

"It is I, Kayla."

"Very good. You may enter."

The other half of the door opened and Calvin, Hobbes, and Kayla were led inside. The church might have been old on the outside, but on the inside, it looked like it hadn't aged a day. The pews were made of fresh wood, the smell of scented candles filled the room, and at the front there was an altar with a big cross behind it. The windows had stained glass and there were people in white robes everywhere.

"Welcome to the Holy Resistance, gentleman" Kayla greeted "I am Kayla, I am a priestess." She led the two up to the altar were a short, white-robed man with a long black beard was standing "This is our leader, Michael."

"Greetings, young ones. "said Michael "What brings you here?"

Calvin and Hobbes began to explain the whole story "Our babysitter Rosalyn was watching us tonight, and we tried to figure out why she was so grumpy. So we looked through her purse and found this talisman-"

"Wait! You found a talisman? Could it have been the Broodseeker?"

Hobbes remembered that in one of the notes, Charlie made a reference to it being called that "Yes! That's what it's called!"

"The Broodseeker is an ancient relic passed on through generations. It is said that the Broodseeker has the unimaginable power to summon demons."

"The note said to be careful with it…" though Hobbes.

"We must find that talisman immediately. But for now, please continue the story, Calvin."

"OK, so Rosalyn caught us, threw us in a box, and took us to her cult where they were going to sacrifice us to appease a demon named Baal-"

Michael interrupted again "Baal is one of the three Prime Evils, along with Diablo and Mephisto, his brothers."

"Yes, and right when we were going to get burned up, Kayla saved us."

"That's very interesting. Now, we must devise a plan to raid the cult hideout and destroy the Broodseeker before the Prime Evils are awakened and the world burns."

Michael walked over to a big glass case behind his podium. He opened it up and brought out a big, golden sword and an equally big staff with small black feathers attached to its sides and a big green orb on the top of it.

"These are the sacred weapons of the Holy Resistance." He gave the sword to Calvin and the staff to Hobbes "Use these to slay the evil cultists and destroy the Broodseeker."

"Woo hoo! I got a big sword!" exclaimed Calvin, swinging it around.

"Stop that!" bellowed Michael "These are tools of justice, not play-things!"

Calvin stopped and stood still.

"How do I use this thing?" asked Hobbes.

"Ah, I almost forgot."

Kayla walked over to a bookshelf and took out a big brown book. She brought it to Hobbes "This is the Great Tome of Spells. With this, you can cast any spell at any time."

Calvin eyed Hobbes with envy.

"And for Calvin" said Kayla "I have something extra for him." She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a small, crystal blue jewel "This is the Sapphire of Ice. It's a little chipped, but with this, you can harness the power of ice to defeat your enemies." Kayla took the sword from Calvin and embedded the sapphire into the handle.

"Alright, let's kick some demon butt!" Calvin and Hobbes said together. They ran off to the door.

"Before you go!" yelled Michael "We have one last thing for you!"

Calvin and Hobbes stopped. Several acolytes walked over and put white robes on them.

"These robes are the symbol of the Holy Resistance, and a sign that no evil can corrupt human will. Wear these at all times."

Calvin and Hobbes opened the door to leave. As they stepped out of the church, Michael ran up to them "And another thing: If you destroy the Broodseeker, you will forget everything you have seen, and time will rewind itself back to when your troubles first began. From there, you can change your future."

"Thank you, sir." smiled Hobbes "We will not let you down!"

The two friends ran off into the forest and made their way back to the graveyard.

"I know you won't" whispered Michael.


	5. Chapter 5

Calvin and Hobbes crept behind a bush. In the not-too-far-off distance they saw the cult's hideout, rebuilt into a giant stone stronghold in the middle of the graveyard.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Calvin.

"I'll disguise us with a spell" said Hobbes.

Hobbes used a spell from his book and it turned him and Calvin into mice. With their new disguise, they scurried across the field, up the hill and into the cult stronghold. Inside, it was much scarier than the old one. There were carcasses of dead animals mounted on spears, old paintings of demons on the walls, and even more red candles were lit.

Calvin and Hobbes hid behind a table "We need to find the Broodseeker and destroy it before things get out of hand!"

"Great plan, now we need to find it."

Suddenly, two cultists came to the table "I swear I left my Antidote here a second ago!" growled one.

"Maybe it fell under the table." said the other. They pushed the table aside, revealing Calvin and Hobbes' hiding spot.

"Ugh, Mice! Let's spear them and have them for dinner!"

"Great idea. Hey, Spike knows a good recipe for smoked rodent!"

They took out big, bloody spears and lunged them at Calvin and Hobbes. They quickly scurried away down the hall into a big room. Just as they ran in, the spell wore off, and they instantly regained their old forms. At the front of the room were Bjorn and Rosalyn, in ceremonial robes and jewellery. Cultists were gathered around them.

"Well, how nice of you to come back" Bjorn said with a diabolical smile "You're just in time for the reawakening of the Prime Evils! Soon the mortal world will fall to our great masters, and all humanity shall burn in the depths of Hell!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" came a loud voice from down the hall. Everyone looked back to see Michael, Kayla, and a group of Holy Resistance members charge in.

"Michael! Kayla! What are you doing here?"

"We thought you two would need our help. I sensed it in my bones."

"Great! Let's rock and roll!"

The two factions clashed, battling to the death. The Resistance swung their swords at the cultists, sending bits and pieces flying. But the Cult of the Damned wasn't ready to give up yet! They fought back and sliced through the crowd with their vicious scythes.

During the commotion, Bjorn and Rosalyn quickly finished setting up the Broodseeker for the summoning. Before they were done, Michael jumped out and confronted Bjorn.

"Hello, brother" said Michael.

"Indeed. It's quite a shock seeing you again"

Before another word was spoken, Michael took out a sword from his belt. The sword's blade was a sharp blue crystal that glowed. Bjorn reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger that was rusty and covered with dried blood. The two fought, clashing their blades. Bjorn caught Michael off guard and with his free hand; he smashed the crystal blade on his sword. Finally, he stabbed him, causing him to fall to the ground. Calvin and Hobbes stopped fighting to see him slowly die. They ran over to comfort him, but it was far too late. Furious, Calvin hit Bjorn with his sword, and Hobbes pounced on him, scratching with all his might. Bjorn opened his hands, and a gust of dark wind sent Calvin and Hobbes flying.

When they got up, they saw that Bjorn was ready to summon the Prime Evils. Everyone stopped battling to see what was going on.

"It's over now, Holy Resistance!" shouted Bjorn "The Prime Evils have awakened, and there's nthing you can do about it!"

The Broodseeker began to shake and rattle, and suddenly a ray of light burst out into the sky, causing a huge thunderbolt crashing down into the ground, creating a big, dark hole. Everyone looked at each other, confused.

But suddenly, gigantic flames puffed out of the hole, and from it emerged demons of all shapes and sizes. They started to attack everything around them, killing Resistance members and cultists alike.

Outside the stronghold, an earthquake tore through the town, and from the rocky, damaged earth came giant volcanoes that burst molten lava onto the people and buildings. The townsfolk screamed and tried to run away.

Calvin and Hobbes fought their way through the crowd of demons towards the Broodseeker. Bjorn leaped up and tried to stop them, but Calvin jabbed his golden sword into his leg, paralyzing him. Bjorn let out an unearthly roar of pain, and then started to cough.

"That's for killing Michael!" yelled Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes ran up to the Broodseeker and tried to pry it loose, but it was stuck to the dais. Suddenly, Rosalyn appeared and grabbed Hobbes. She held a jagged knife up to his throat "Choose, Calvin! It's Hobbes, or the world!"

"Calvin!" Hobbes called out, breathless "Destroy the Broodseeker! SAVE THE EARTH!"

Calvin took out his sword and pointed it at the Broodseeker. It shot out a blast of ice, freezing it.

"You made your choice, kid!" shouted Rosalyn, and with that, she killed Hobbes with a swift blow. Calvin saw his dead friend and shed a tear "HOBBES!"

Suddenly, Michael's words echoed in his ear ": If you destroy the Broodseeker, you will forget everything you have seen, and time will rewind itself back to when your troubles first began. From there, you can change your future" The he heard Hobbes' death wish echo "Destroy the Broodseeker! SAVE THE EARTH!"

"I WILL!" screamed Calvin. With mighty force, he jabbed his sword into the red gem in the center of the Broodseeker, causing a bright light to consume everything. It was too much for Calvin to handle, and so, he passed out…


	6. Chapter 6

Calvin opened his eyes. He was back in his room, reading comic books with Hobbes.

"Calvin, are you OK?" he asked "You kinda fell asleep there."

Calvin got up and looked at the cover of the comic book he was reading. It was called "Diablo: Curse of the Broodseeker."

"Yeah, I'm good, Hobbes. I just had a bad dream."

"Maybe you shouldn't be reading those comics."

A knock came at the door. It was mom "Calvin?"

"Come in, mom" Calvin replied.

Mom entered the room "I have something to tell you. Tonight me and your father are going to New York City to see The Lion King with your aunt Melanie."

"Oh boy!" said Calvin as he bounced off the bed and ran into his closet. He burst back out wearing an "I Heart New York" shirt, a pair of sunglasses, some jeans, his dress shoes, and a necklace with a faux gold dollar sign on it while he was holding his iPod that was playing "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z.

"No, no!" snapped mom, who instantly snatched the iPod and turned it off "You're not going. Rosalyn is coming to look after you when we're gone."

Suddenly, Calvin's mind began to race. He knew that if he said or did the wrong thing, history would repeat "But mom, can I please go? Pretty please? I promise I'll be good!"

"Well…OK" she gave back the iPod "But you promised you'll be good!"

"I will! Don't worry."

Suddenly, a knock came at the front door. Mom answered it. Rosalyn was there, only her eyes and fingernails were normal this time "Rosalyn" said mom "We decided that Calvin will come with us to New York. We won't need your services tonight."

"Crap" she whispered loudly "I mean, that's fine. Have a good trip."

Later on, Calvin and Hobbes were in New York. They peered at the bright shiny lights and the tall buildings. Calvin was surprisingly silent.

"Calvin, are you sure you're ok?" asked Hobbes "You've been acting awfully funny since you woke up from that dream of yours."

Calvin sat up "Hobbes, it wasn't a dream. Don't you remember? Rosalyn was some kind of cultist. We were brave heroes who had to stop her before an army of demons took over the world!"

"You REALLY need to stop reading those comic books"

Not long after, they got to the theater. They gave their tickets to a short usher in a white shirt and a black beard. After Calvin gave his ticket, he spotted his name tag. It said "Hello, my name is Michael" on it.

"Enjoy the show" the man said to Calvin.

Calvin looked at the man "Haven't I met you before?" he asked.

"Um, no I don't think so." he said "Please enjoy the show."

Calvin followed his mom inside. He quickly turned around "Thanks…Michael" he whispered.

THE END


End file.
